Love, passion, trust and compulsion
by Mislav
Summary: *As it turns out,there is much more in lives of our favorite characters than phobias,tragedies and crimes . Something nobody would guess.* Ten chapters,ten smuts,ten pairings of all kinds: male slash,femslash,het . In chronological order:Adrian/Leland,Leland/Randy,Sharona/Karen,Adr ian/Marci,Natalie/Randy,Natalie/Sharona,Leland/T.K . Jensen,Randy/Sharona,Julie/Benjy,Adrian/Natalie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't owe any of the Monk characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. I tried to keep this as grammatically correct as possible, but I guess I am still quite paranoid about that matter.**

**I just thought it would be interesting to write story consistent of series of smuts (well, sort of smuts, because it isn't totaly plotless-at least I hope so) with both (male amd fem) slash and het pairings. So I wrote this. Every chapter stands for itself and has no connection with other chapters.**

**I usually write het fics, but I hope this is good, too.**

**Events described in this chapter happen during episode twelve of season four "Mr Monk and the Captain's Marriage."**

#

**28th January 2006 **

**Leland Stottlemeyer's office**

**10:30 pm**

Leland was sitting on couch in his office, holding glass of whiskey in his hand. Everybody else was gone, but he had no energy to leave.

How could this happen? How he and Karen managed to drift apart so badly that their marriage simply can't funcionate anymore, that they need to get divorce?

How will that affect his children? How could he let that happen? Is he really so selfish, so self-centred? Is he really such bad husband and father? Did he even deserve Karen and his children in first place?

He suddenly heard a knock on the door. He frowned. Who could be so late at night? Everyone else already left.

"Come in", he finally said.

Adrian Monk walked in, closing the door behind. He stood there in silence, looking at Leland, probably thinking what to say. Leland glared at him.

"Adrian... what are you doing here?"

"Leland... I just want to tell you that... it will be OK. I know this is hard for you right now, but everything will turn out OK. You... you'll get over it."

Leland smirked. He had difficult time believing that, especially since he heard that from Adrian Monk, who still suffers after Trudy is gone. Of course, his situation is completely different, but still... he appreciated that Adrian is trying to comfort him, and he knew that Adrian (probably) really knows how he feels, but it all seemed... hopeless.

"I don't know, Adrian." He didn't know what else to say. "I still can't believe that all this happened... I should see the signs, but..."

He stopped, biting his lower lip, trying not to cry.

Adrian gently put his hand on his right shoulder. He didn't normaly did so, but he didn't know what else to do, and Leland's shirt seemed pretty clean. Feeling of Adrian's warm hand on his shoulder send surprisingly pleasant shivers down Leland's skin and some unusual albelt pleasant warmth up to his chest.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault... but not Karen's either. Sometimes things just... happen."

Leland nodded his head.

"Thank you... for doing this for me. You... you are great friend." He stopped to think about something before he continued talking. "I... I don't know what would I do without you."

That sentence made Adrian blush and his heart beat faster. He didn't know why he felt that way, he just... did. Nobody (except for Trudy) ever said him something like that.

Also, none of them knew how it happened. They still don't know, actually. They both remember only that they felt lonely, but strangely, also closer than ever to each other in the same time, that it was so long since they were physically intimate with anybody and that they were alone there, that they desperately needed comforting. and somehow, Adrian probably couldn't stand that loneliness anymore. He needed to snap out of it, no matter what it took. He also wanted to comfort Leland, make him feel better, and since he wasn't always great with words in those situations...

Whatever was the reason, Adrian suddenly, with no warning what so ever, started massaging Leland's crotch. Leland was shocked, he wasn't sure what is going on or should he stop it, but it felt so good, and now his cock started growing hard and heating up, pressing against fabric of his pants. Adrian felt Leland's big, hard, pulsating cock against his palm, covered with clean fabric, his face blushed, his heart started beating faster and he started rubbing his palm stronger and faster against Leland's crotch, up and down. Leland started moaning in pleasure while his legs felt frozen and wild heat started spreading through his cheeks. He suddenly felt strange, wild urge to be naked, and he started unbuttoning his shirt, till he finally unbuttoned it completely and removed it, threwing it on the floor. Normaly, Adrian was mortified by sight of any naked or even half naked human body, but sudden arousal and adrenaline he felt were so strong that he simply couldn't process his fear at that point. He started biting his lower lip while looking at Leland's strong, hair chest moving up and down, followed by his heavy breathing and moaning... Leland noticed bulge on middle of Adrian's pants, and pocket of wet wipes in right pocket of his coat. He took out one wet wipe and used it to wipe his hand, threw it in trash can near by, took another wet wipe, put it over his hand, and furiously removed Adrian's belt and throwing it behind his back before unzipping Adrian's pants and gently rubbing bulge on middle of Adrian's white boxer shorts, with wipe over his hand. Adrian started moaning in pleasure while massaging Leland's crotch in the same time, now stronger and faster than ever. Feeling that he is close to climax, Leland moved away and quickly removed his shoes, socks, belt, pants and underwear, throwing them on the floor. Adrian widened his eyes when he saw Leland's large, pulsating cock. He stood up, walked toward Leland, grabbed his shoulders, pinned him down on the couch, took off his own shoes, socks, pants and underwear, puting them tidly and carefully on the chair near by, and slowly removed his coat and shirt, puting them on wardrobe near by. Upon seeing Adrian's large cock, Leland lick his lips and felt pre-cum wetting head of his dick. Adrian picked up wet wipe, put it over his hand, grabbed Leland's cock and started pulling Leland's foreskin back and forth, fast and aggressive, while sliding his hand up and down Leland's strong hairy chest, feeling it's rough but pleasant texture, it's warmth and Leland's strong fast heart beats, Leland's nipples hardening. Leland continued doing the same with Adrian's cock, intoxicating smell of Adrian's sweat sending shivers through his body, sight of Adrian's naked body making him pant uncontrollably.

Soon, Adrian felt heat rushing up his head and down in his crotch, his excitment reaching maximum and thousands of plesant tingly feeling hitting his whole body, feeling so strong and great that he started shaking and soonly, he ejaculated in wet wipe over Leland's hand. Soon enough, Leland felt that same feeling, and he came too, cuming into soft wet wipe wrapped around his dick.

They threw wipes in trash can. Adrian used another wipe to wipe his left hand and dumped it there too. Slightly exhausted, they lay on couch next to each other. They were simply laying there for few minutes, breathing heavily, before locking an eye contact. In next moment, they both got full hard again, and Leland started sucking on Adrian's cock, licking it with his wet tongue and moving it in and out his mouth, moving tongue in the same rhythm, while he took another wet wipe, put it over his hand and started stroking his-now fully erected and hot-cock. He loved feeling of Adrian's rock hard pulsing cock in his mouth, against his tongue and teeth. Adrian started moaning and bouncing his hips up and down. Soonly, he came, cuming into Leland's thirsty mouth. Taste of Adrian's hot sweet cum drove Leland wild and he climaxed too, still sucking on Adrian's huge cock.

Leland dumped wet wipe in trash can, took another one and slowly wiped Adrian's cock clean from cum, while Adrian was laying on his back, breathing heavily. Soon, Adrian's cock started hardening again, which didn't went unnoticed by Leland. He started moaning softly, his biceps and neck in full view while sweat was rolling down them.

That drove Leland wild. He dumped wipe in trash can, turned Adrian on his back and pinned him down on the couch, sending warm, gentle kisses down Adrian's warm sweaty back before wiping that spot with wet wipe. Adrian was surprised by wildeness of the moment, but for some reason, didn't want to resist. Leland searched pockets of Adrian's coat and found bottle of _Purell._ He applyied it on his hands, put bottle on the chair near by and started rubbing _Purell _on and between Adrian's tight sweaty buttocks, teasing him. Then he put the bottle back, jumped on top of Adrian's back and stick his cock inside him, quickly moving in and out, making Adrian scream while his hard cock was rubbing against soft leather of a couch, his whole body pulsating and reveling in pleasure, overwelhmed by burning sensation, panting in mixture of both pain and pleasure, till they both came, Adrian shivering and feeling his eye sight getting blurry upon feeling Leland's hot cum rushing inside his body. Then he lay on his back, away from big sticky stain on the couch, while Leland's gently wiped clean couch and Adrian's crotch eria with wet wipe. This time, they both managed to control themselves.

Again, they both lay on couch close to each other, breathing heavily, trying not to talk about what just happened or even think about that-they weren't sure can they bare it. It lasted for almost ten whole minutes, till Adrian accidently looked on Leland's watch.

"Natalie will be worried", he said, his voice shivering. "I... I need to go."

"Yeah, you do so", Leland agreed. His voice was stronger and calmer than Adrian's, but still not quite. "I... I will stay here for a while, then I'll go home too."

Adrian nodded while getting dressed. Soon after, he ran out of Stottlemeyer's office, closing the doors behind. Then he returned, picked up empty package of wet wipes from the couch, dumped it in trash can, and left again.

Adrian Monk took five showers in a row that night. He never explained Natalie what happened with his extra package of wet wipes. When Natalie asked him how conversation went, he said "Fine".

#

They never talked about that and continued living their lives as usual, doing their work as usual.

It was awkward at first, but soon enough, everythihg went back to normal.

They also tried not to think about that... but they simply couldn't stop thinking about that. How did that happen? They never felt or even less did-anything like that before. Are they gay? Bisexual? Secretly in love with each other?

Finally, they concluded it was simply... isolated incident. One time thing. Moment of weakness.

And that's the reason why they never talked about that. Not because they werr ashamed. No. They never talked about that because they knew that, no matter what they did that night and how great it felt, that was just it. A physical thing. There was nothing more and basicly, they are both still alone.

Although that gave some sort of peace to Adrian (because he knew that Trudy will stay his true love), it actually hurt him more than Leland.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't owe any of the Monk characters and I am not making any money from writing this. **

**Please forgive any minor grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my native language. **

**This chapter takes place post episode four of season six, "Mr Monk and the Bad Girlfriend." Leland and Randy on Hawaii together. Hell yeah.**

That day, at six pm, after swimming on the beach, Leland and Randy returned in their room, closing and locking the door behind.

It was strange to be in the same, one bed room and have one sleep on bed and other on the couch every night, but since hotel room was booked at the time when Leland and Linda were still together, and there was no other room avaliable, there was no other way.

They changed in clean, dry underwear-Randy in bathroom, Leland in room-but since it was still hot and air conditioner was broken, they decided to stay shirtless for a while, in their underwear. They sat at bed, next to each other. Randy opened his mouth, planning to suggest them watching TV together or something like that, but Leland was faster.

"Randy... why is this so?"

He didn't think Randy is the right person to discuss this matter with, but he was the best in this situation, in this moment. He was thinking about that for day and tried not to talk about that, but he simply couldn't take it anymore.

"How do you mean it, captain?" Randy knew what Leland was trying to say, but he simply tried to avoid awkward conversation.

"Why can't I found a right woman? Like I'm cursed or something."

"You... you're not, believe me."

"Really? It... it is like I can't catch a breake. I just want someone to love me, honestly", he said, trying not to cry. "Is it too much to ask?"

"It is not. But you will found someone, believe me. I know it sounds clinche... but that's how it is, really. Not that I would know off...", he said, biting his lower lip. "I still didn't found the right one... but, I know there is hope. And justice. We both know that there is justice, captain. And you will found the right woman, believe me. You are, brave, smart, uhm... attractive, I guess... faithfull... I'm not saying that you are flawless... nobody is... but... I admire you every day. Every woman would be lucky to have you. I'm sure you will found right woman one day."

Leland nodded his head. He was comforted, but also surprised. He never thought that Randy could be that good in comforting someone. Not that he thought that Randy is stupid or clumsy or anything, but still...

"I hope so", he said. "I defiinitely hope so." He raised his head and looked Randy in the eyes. "Thank you, Randy."

"You're welcome", Randy said before gently putting his right hand on Leland's right shoulder.

Leland didn't know why or how, but in next moment, he pressed his lips against Randy's. He shivered when he felt it's softness and it's salty, delicate taste. He felt like it's been forever since he was intimate with someone and it felt... incredibly good... relaxing... nice. But soon enough, Randy backed away, stood up and continuing standing there motionlessly, looking at Leland in shock.

Realizing what he did, how sudden it was and how shocked Randy probably is right now, Leland sighed and tried to come up with explanation.

"Randy... I'm sorry. I... I am just lonely and confused. I... I shouldn't do that. I'm sorry."

Randy remained silent for few moments afterwards, obviously processing what Leland said, but he eventually said, softly:

"It... It's OK, captain. I understand."

Leland nodded, looking down at the mattress, trying to avoid eye contact with Randy. Although hesitant, Randy sat on bed again, next to Leland, and looked at him.

He never saw him in this condition before. Not even when he was shoot three years ago. He was-and still is-his idol-strong, brave, fearless. And now... it is very... scary to see him like this. And he probably just hurt him more by reacting like that when he kissed him. He felt sudden urge to comfort him, but he wasn't sure how.

He gently hold Leland's right hand. His hands were pretty cold at this point, a s he loved feeling of Leland's warm skin against him. He could feel shivers going through Leland's skin. Texture of his skin was rough, but also pleasant. Leland squeezed Randy's hand, causing Randy to moan softly. Leland's hand was strong and the squeeze was almost painfull, but also strangely pleasant. Finally, Leland raised his head and looked Randy in the eyes. Leland's eyes were so deep, so beautiful. Randy was surprised that he never noticed that before. And that look in his eyes... it was pure desire. Randy swallowed hard upon feeling excitement spreading through his whole body.

Soon enough, he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned closer to Leland and pressed his lips against Leland's, kissing him passionately. Leland was surprised, but feeling of Randy's soft warm lips was so pleasant and overwhelming that he couldn't, no, didn't want to think about this or even less, try to prevent it. He pulled his tongue in Randy's mouth and gently wrapped it around Randy's, making Randy moan. Then he put his hand on Randy's chest. He could feel warmth and softness of Randy's skin, his fast heart beats. He started rubbing his hand against it, feeling Randy's nipple erecting. Randy felt his cock hardening, pressing against soft fabric of his underwear. He pressed his hard-on against Leland's right leg. That touch sent pleasant shivers through his cock up to his spine, making him gasp and gently bit Leland's lower lip. Leland pressed his leg harder against Randy's hard on and soonly felt pressure in his underwear. He moved his lips away from Randy's and started gently kissing Randy's face and neck.

"We shouldn't do this", Randy moaned while sliding his hand through Leland's spiky hair.

"Why the hell not?", Leland said between kisses, breathing heavily.

Randy tried to think of a reason, and he knew that there is at least one, but his mind simply felt... blank at that moment.

Leland started sucking on Randy's neck, hard. He loved salty taste of Randy's skin and it's smoothness and warmth against his lips and tongue, so much that his cock turned rock hard very soon. In desperate need for release, he gently pressed his hard on against Randy's. Randy felt Leland's rock hard warm eight inchses against his five inch cock, that feeling sent shivers through his whole body and increased arousal. He yelled Leland's name and started rubbing his hard on against Leland's.

Leland slid down his underwear, then grabbed Randy's and slid it down too, leaving them both completely naked. He continued pressing and rubbing his hard on against Randy's, their pre cums wetting each other's hard heated dicks. Randy started sucking on Leland's right shoulder while pressing his fingers strong against back of his neck. Soon, he felt his cock pulsing, together with the pulsing in a back of his head and warm shivers spreading through lower part of his stomach and down his spine, and he came, cuming all over Leland's cock and balls, screaming Leland's name, causing him to come too.

They lied at the bed next to each other, trying to catch some breath however, Randy couldn't keep his eyes from Leland's now soft but still long, cum stained cock. Soon enough, he started sucking on it, hard, causing it to get full hard again. Leland started moaning, enjoying in feeling of Randy's soft lips and wet tongue wrapped around his cock. Randy loved feeling of Leland's pulsing cock in his mouth, and his warm sweet cum in his mouth, so much that his cock got full hard again, and he started humping Leland's right leg, till they both came, Randy swallowing all of Leland's warm sweet cum. Soon enough, Leland did the same with Randy, enjoying in it almost like the first time. Randy lay on top of Leland, putting his head on his chest.

"Randy...?"

"Yes?"

"We are still... friends and colleagues? Nothing more?"

"Yes. It was just... sex."

"Sure. I like that. Just sex, nothing more."

Randy licked his right nipple, tasting his salty warm sweat.

"You're sweaty", he commented.

"Well...", Leland said, breathing heavily. "It was a wild ride."

"It sure was. But, you are _reall_ sweaty... would you like to take a shower?"

They locked eye contact for few seconds, before rushing in shower cabin, together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't owe any of the Monk characters and I am not making any money from writing this. **

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**I don't know which last name Karen had before getting married for Leland and after divorcing and I couldn't find it anywhere, so I simply decided to write Smith. **

**This takes place post season six and before season seven.**

#

**New Jersey**

**Late afternoon**

**15th March 2008**

Karen stepped into one of the small, nice New Jersey public parks, breathing fresh air and feeling warm sun light against her skin.

She staid there for a week, visiting her aunt. Her aunt was sick for a week,but she was healthy now. Karen was supposed to travel back home day after.

She was very surprised when she saw Sharona sitting on a bench in that park. At first she wasn't sure that is Sharona, or she couldn't believe it. But, when she looked at her, for really long time, she realized that is really Sharona.

She actually planned to look for Sharona's adress and visit her, but she was too busy all the time to actually do that. And when she stumbled upon her, she wasn't sure what to do. Should she say hello, try to talk with her or what? It could be awkward. Sharona is re-married now, and Karen is divorced. Sharona probably didn't even hear about her divorce and they didn't see each other for... three and a half years now.

But she approached her.

"Uhm... Excuse me..."

Sharona turned around and her face lightened up when she saw her.

"Karen? What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my aunt. She was sick, but she's feeling better now. I'm returning home tomorrow."

"Sit down. We can talk."

"You are sure that I'm not bothering you?"

"Of course not! I am glad to see you!"

Karen sat down on the bench, next to Sharona.

"Is Leland here too? And your kids?", Sharona asked.

"Actually... me and Leland are divorced. For two... two and a half years now."

Sharona widened her eyes, obviously surprised, maybe even shocked, to hear that.

"Karen, I'm so sorry to hear that! What happened?"

Karen took a deep breath before answering.

"Nothing in particular happened, actually. We simply realized that... we are not meant for each other. Actually, I realized that first... and started... that whole thing... but soon enough... he realized that too." She swallowed hard before continuing. "Children are saying at him this week."

Sharona looked at her, in mixture of compassion and concern. "Are... are you doing OK?"

Karen smiled.

"Yes", she nodded. "I am actually doing... pretty good now. Great, actually. I just finished making another movie, I am planning to write a book... I am not seeing anyone yet. But there is time."

"Of course there is", Sharona smiled.

"So... how are you? Trevor? Benjy?"

"Oh, we are doing great, Thanks for answering. Trevor is on buisness trip right now, he'll be back day after tomorrow. Benjy is at his friend. He is doing good at school, he's even better at Math now!"

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes...", Sharona chuckled. "I still can't believe that we ran into each other!"

"I know, me either! I just went for a walk. What were you doing here?"

"I was jogging. I just made a break."

"I see."

"I am planning to continue from here. Would you... like to join me?"

Karen was surprised. She wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't exactly dressed properly for jogging, but again, it was close enough: T-shirt, shorts and sandals. And she was always all for healthy life style. What bad could happen? That is Sharona, after all. So...

"Sure", Karen smiled. "Why not?"

They were jogging for about forty minutes, till they stopped at the very end of last running path in that park. They stopped, trying to catch breath, breathing heavily, their hearts still beating fast, warm sweat rolling down their skin.

"So... I'll better get to my motel now", Karen said. "Take a shower... put my clothes on wash..."

"Oh, you don't need to walk all the way toward your home!", Karen said. "My house is just half mile away. There is nobody there right now. You can take a shower and wash your clothes there, then return home."

"Thank you, Sharona, but I really don't want to bother you..."

"Karen, believe me, you are not bothering me. Come with me, come on."

Soon, they walked toward Sharona's house. It was big, two store, suburban house with white fasade and big backyard.

"You settled down nicely", Karen couldn't help but notice, while looking around.

"Thank you", Sharona said while unlocking the front doors. "Come in."

After they walked in her house, Sharona closed and locked the doors behind, then put the key in bowl on the table near by. She took towel from the couch near by and started wiping sweat off her body.

Karen was looking Sharona wiping sweat from upper part of her chest. She could clearly see Sharona's erected nipples through her shirt. She knew she should look away but she simply couldn't. Then Sharona bend down and started wiping her legs... they were so long, so smooth, so sweaty... she had clear look at Sharona's tushy, pressed against red fabric of her thick shorts... it was so big, symetrical, perfect... she felt her insides heating and her heart beating faster, her body shivering, her body shaking... she could barely remember whan she felt like that before-at least around woman... She remembered that, when she was still a teenagers, she would feel strange although pleasant excitement when she would see other girls in locker room undressing... she actually started thinking that she is bisexual, but that was pretty much a taboo back then, and soon she started dating Leland, so she kinda supressed that. But now she isn't married to Leland anymore, she didn't have a boyfriend for few months now, she is lonely, and Sharona-beautiful Sharona-is here... she knew that is wrong, that Sharona is married and has a child, but she simply couldn't stop desiring her.

Sharona finished wiping herself and put towel on the couch near by.

"Karen, can I am going to use a shower. Would you like to use it first?"

"What?", Karen frowned before answering. "Oh, sure, go ahead. I'll... I'll do that later."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sharona walked toward the bathroom. Karen gently picked up towel Sharona used and pressed it against her nose and mouth, feeling imtoxicating smell of Sharona's sweat. Then she pressed her tongue against the towel and felt it's equaly intoxicating and salty taste. She pulled towel under her shorts and touched her pussy. She could feel feel juice pooling inside her and hear of her insites reaching maximum. She started moaning, rubbing towel furiously against her womanhood., till she came, her juices creaming towel and shivers massaging her whole body, moaning and gasping from top of her lungs, hoping that Sharona won't hear her. However, almost immediately afterwards, she feels desire for more-much more. She threw towel over her back and with lustfull smile on her face, walked toward the bathroom door, slowly and carefully.

Doors were partially opened. Completely shamelessly, she looked inside. Sharona just finished removing her shirt and threwing it on the floor. Than she turned around and Karen saw her big tits in sexy black lance bra. She also wore matching, tight black lance panties. Then she slid them off too, and Karen saw her freshly shaved pussy. She bit her lower lip so hard that it almost bleed, trying not to moan. Her insides heated again, her clit soon got fully erected and her nipples hardened in delight. She felt urge to be naked, and she couldn't supress it anymore. She quickly removed all of her clothes, threwing it on the floor. Then she continued looking Sharona.

Sharona walked in a shower cabin. She didn't pull the curtain on. She started looking around, trying to found something. Karen decided that is her chance. She silently walked in, closing the doors behind, took soap from one of the drawers and tapped Sharona on the back.

Sharona turned around and widenes her eyes.

"Looking for that?", Karen asked, showing the soap. " I guess you forgot where you put it."

"Y-yes... but Karen... you're...

"Naked, I know. I just felt so hot and sweaty and couldn't take it anymore...", she said in sexiest voice possible, in the same time trying to have the most innocent facial expression possible.

Sharona felt wild warm shivers going through her body when she heard her talking like that, seeing her naked, her big beautiful breasts with erected nipples in full view, her beautiful red hair falling down her chest and shoulders. She tried to say something, but she simply felt speechless.

"Please", Karen said. "Aloud me." She turned on the water and hold soap under it. It started softening soon. Then she pressed it against Sharona's right thigh. Sharona felt her heart skipping a beat and shivers spreading down her spine. She let out a soft moan. She looked Karen in the eyes. Her eyes were so determinite, so lustfull. Karen smiled and, without breaking an eye contact with Sharona, slid soap down, on Sharona's already heated pussy. Sharona felt burning sensation spreading between her thighs and through her whole body, and she started stimulating Sharona harder and faster, looking at Sharona's beautiful body revealing in pleasure, in the same time rubbing her palm furiously against her own pussy, in desperate need for release. Soon enough, Sharona felt explosion of pleasure in her chest and between her thighs, her knees shaking, and she came, her juices wetting soap and Karen's hand. That pushed Karen over the edge and she came too, her warm cum writing her fingertips. She dropped soap on bathrub floor, walked in shower cabin and pulled shower curtain on. She pressed cummed fingers of her left hand on Sharona's lips. Some cum dripped on Sharona's lips and she tasted it delightfully. She wrapped her lips and tongue around Karen's fingers and started sucking on them, trying to taste every drop of Karen's warm sweet cum which was sending pleasant shivers through her throat. Karen pressed her hand against Sharona's right thigh and started rubbing her soft smooth skin. When Sharona finished, Karen pressed her lips against hers. Feeling of Sharona's soft warm lips drove her wild and she started kissing her passionately, pressing her lips against Sharona's and wrapping her tongue against hers. Sharona suddenly backed away and turned on the water which soonly started rolling down their bodies. She picked up the soap, watered it a little and started soaping Karen's breasts. Karen noticed another soap on shelf on the wall near by, ucked it up, watered it a little and started soaping Sharona's belly and thighs. After they had little fun with that, they put both soaps on the shelf, picked up two towels, watered them and started wiping soap from each other's bodies. Afterwards, they put towels up on a shelf, and Karen moved to Sharona from behind, wrapping her arms around Sharona's waist, and started sucking on Sharona's neck, hard, enjoying in feeling of smoothness and warmth of Sharona's skin against her lips and tongue, it's tender, salty taste. She started fingering Sharona, slowly. Feeling of warmth and wetness of Sharona's pussy sent warm shivers through her fingers and in rest of her body, feeling so intense that sweat started rolling down her face and chest. Sharona started moaning softly, moving her hips up and down, rubbing her tushy against Karen's pussy and thighs. Soon, they both came, their bodies shaking and enduring, followed by soft moans and gasps of delight. Sharona walked in front of Karen amd grabbed her waist, then looked Karen in the eyes and pressed soft kiss on her lips. She gently lay Karen down on the bathtub floor, then pressed her wet warm pussy against Karen's. Feeling was so wonderfull that Karen moaned Sharona's name and felt her knees shaking. Sharona kept rubbing her pussy against Karen's, slow at first, then faster and stronger with every second, their kiss deepening and becoming even more passionate with every moment, their bodies covered with warm, smooth, wet skin rubbing and enduring, their breasts pressed against each other's, moving up and down followed by their heavy, erotic breathing, till they both came, moaning each other's names, both of their orgasms so strong and intensive they felt like they are going to faint, their love juices mixing together.

Then, Sharona moved away and, again, looked Karen in the eyes.

"Karen... you are nice and all and this was... amazing... but... we can't engage in relationship... I don't want to leave Trevor... or put Benjy through all that divorce problems... or..."

Sharona stopped her, gently pressing her right index finger against Sharona's lips.

"I understand, Sharona. Nobody needs to know. Trevor won't know. Benjy won't know. You really love Trevor as a husband and Benjy as your son, I can see that,It won't hurt them, and it makes you feel good. Don't feel guilty. But... I can give you my number... you can call me from time to time... we can be friends."

"Sure", Sharona smiled. "I would like that."

Karen smiled lustfully and put her hand on Sharona's breasts.

"But... since we agreed that this is just sex and that we will only be friends and that you will stay with Trevor... there is no reason for us to have some fun... since we already here... right?"

"You, Karen Smith, have an excellent point", Sharona said before pressing her lips against Karen's.

"Indeed, Sharona Fleming", Karen agreed before kissing her back. "Indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't owe any of the Monk characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**I apologize for late update, I had writer's block with this one. Also, I don't know could Marci form normal relationship with Adrian and except what he said to her at the end, but who knows? Maybe she changed. I think she is, after all, nice person. I am not sure did Adrian actually overcame his gymnophobia in "Mr Monk and the Naked Man", but I hope he did.**

**This story happens after episode seven of season seven, "Mr Monk's 100th Case".**

#

**10th September 2008**

**Adrian Monk's apartment**

**1:00 pm**

That day, Adrian Monk made a mistake when he, after hearing a doorbell, opened his apartment door without looking through a peephole.

When he opened it and saw who was standing in front of it, he frowned, his heart skipped the beep (and not in a good way) and his eyes widened.

Marci Maven.

"Hello, Mr. Monk", she said, grin spreading across her face.

"Hi..."

"Can I come in? I need something important to tell you."

"Uhm... it's not a very good time... Natalie is here, re-organizing something... and I need to..."

She gave him a look. He immediately realized he won't be able to fool her.

"Adrian, Natalie is visiting her parents with Julie. She went there yesterday and she'll be gone for four days. Now let me in, please?"

Adrian stepped aside, alouding her to walk in. Maybe he should call Natalie... but he forgot her cellphone number. He usually wasn't forgeting anything, but that was... different situation. Maybe he has it written somewhere... but how to pull that out in front of Marci?

Marci... what does she want?

He did his best not to panic. Natalie was visiting her parents with Julie and will be gone for next few days. He barely agreed on staying in apartment alone, and now this? How could he forget to take this into the account?

Marci looked down at the floor, took a deep breath, raised her head, looked Adrian in the eyes, and said: "I just wanted to apoligize for overreacting a year ago... and writing all that horrible stuff in my letter. I will always be your biggest fan."

"Great", Monk smiled. _Hopefully, this won't take much longer,_ he thought. However, he felt her remark to be strangely... satisfeing? Comforting for him.

"We need so much to talk about!", she squealed, walking toward his bedroom. "It's been a year, Adrian! Come in!"

They walked in Adrian's bedroom, closing the doors behind. Adrian tried not to panic. There was still a chance this will be over soon, even without Natalie's help.

"So, lets talk about you", Marci said, smiling, sitting down on his bed. Adrian sat next to her. "Anything new? Except for your 100th case?"

"And I... overcame one of my phobias."

Marci's eyes widened in mixture of surprise and joy and grin spread across her face. "Wow, Adrian, that's great! I can't believe I missed that! I'm so proud on you!"

Adrian formed a small smile. He hated to admit it, but he loved the idea of Marcie being proud on him.

"What phobia?", she asked.

Adrian suddenly feel himself blushing. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable about saying that to Marci... but again, what bad thing could happen?

"Gy... gymnophobia."

Suddenly, Marci's face turned... dark

"Really?", she asked, glaring at Adrian.

"R-really", Adrian said, surprised by sudden change in her facial expression and in tone of her voice.

"Well, let me test you then", she said, grabbing her up shirt button. Adrian swallowed hard, feeling cold sweat rolling down his body. He knew where that was heading. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but words simply couldn't come out...

Marci didn't plan that to happen, but she simply couldn't resist. She slowly unbuttoned her first two shirt buttons, giving him clear look on her breasts in red lance bra, making him gasp. He wasn't quite afraid of nudity for about a year, but again, he still didn't start considering nudity as something that could arouse him... on sexual way. Until that point. He felt the feeling he didn't feel for over a year, since that little "incident with Leland": tingly feelings in lower part of his stomach, his heart beating faster. Slowly, she undid all buttons, her top completely nude except for unbuttoned shirt hanging from her shoulders, giving him clear view not only on her perfect breasts, but also on her flat stomach covered with her seducively pale, smooth skin and her round thighs. And her skin felt so clean, so... touchable. He knew that she would always keep herself, all of herself-her clothes, her body, everything-clean before coming to meet him.

Encouraged by that thought, he pressed his fingers against lower part of her stomach, slowly sliding them upwards. Every touch felt like an explosion of pleasure for Marcie and it would sent her insides on fire. She almost fainted when he touched her for the first time. She waited that moment for so long, fantasised about it hundreds of times, and now, it finally arrived. She couldn't believe it was actually happening and she needed to do her best not to lost it right there, but she knew she had to wait: she wanted, no, needed, to feel, taste, smell and touch all of him, everything.

She pressed her thumb and index finger against his zipper, causing him to shiver, and gently slid it down, getting a clear look on huge bulge that was tenting his underwear. She gasped and bit her lower lip, barely managing not to scream from top of her lungs in mixture of excitement and joy. She pressed her right index finger against his bulge. Only that touch sent such an intense wave of pleasure through Adrian's body that he almost fainted, laying his head down on the pillow and moaning Marcie's name. She continued sliding her finger up and down it, trying to feel more of it's hardness, pulsing, warmth. After few minutes, she noticed pre cum wetting Adrian's underwear and realized that he won't be able to hold it much longer. She removed her shirt, carefully putting it on the chair near by, and then slowly undid Adrian's belt. She pressed Adrian's belt against her nose, smelling his smell. Only that smell was enough for her to cream her matching red lance panties with pre cum. Then she licked it a bit, tasting taste of Adrian's body, tasting _him_. That taste felt like explosion in her mouth and her knees were shaking more than ever at that point. Unable to stand excitement and expectation anymore, she slid an end of Adrian's belt down her jeans and panties, rubbing it furiously against her heated, already wet pussy, screaming Adrian's name in pleasure, her eyes entirely focused on his bulge. After barely a minute, she came, her eyesight getting blurry and her whole body shaking. Monk tried to object her getting his belt dirty, but seeing her body reveling in pleasure was too much for him and he came, cumming in his underwear. But almost immediately after, he started panicking and he quickly removed his pants and underwear, carefully putting them on the cupboard near by. He looked at Marcie in panicking, thinking that maybe she will come up with solution. Soon enough, she saw him, and recognized that look in his eyes. She smiled lustfully, walked toward him and pressed her hand against his chest, gently pushing him down on the bed. He was too weak to resist. Then she slowly moved her head toward his crotch, her warm breath slowly getting closer to his intimate area. She opened her mouth and pressed tip of her tongue against his cock. It was such a wonderful and intense feeling that Adrian was sure he fainted for a second. Feeling was so intense that all that thoughts about bacterias and germs didn't even cross his mind. She slowly slid her tongue upward, enjoying im feeling if it's stiffness and warmth against her tongue. She was able to taste his cum, and it's bittersweet taste and warmth spreading in her mouth caused her clit to turn rock hard again. Finally, she wrapped her lips against Adrian's cock, sucking hard on it, pulling it so deep down her throath that she needed to breath through her nose. She wanted to feel all of it-he was finally hers, after all these years her fantasies finally came true-and he was enjoying it too, she made him feel happy, aroused, because of something she did-because of _her._ That realization made her shiver and she even gently pressed her teeth against his length, sucking on it aggressively, his pre cum sliding down his throat. She quickly undid her bra, letting it fall on the floor. She simply needed to get some sort of release: her arousal was so intense that her whole bidy was under exhausting but strangely delightfull pressure. Only a glance on her perfect naked breasts that would sometimes brush against his balls in delightfull torture, moving back and forth followed by her heavy breathing, her rock hard pink nipples and large drops of sweat rolling down smooth flawless skin covering her breasts prooved to be too much for Adrian and he came, cumming in her mouth. Feeling of his wet warm bittersweet cum sliding down her throat send such an intense wave of pleasure through Marcie's body and she came, creaming her lance panties, her juices rolling down her legs and buttocks, while she was still sucking on his large pulsing cock that she wanted so much, and finally got it.

While Adrian was breathing heavily, laying flat on his back on bed, Marcie climbed on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as he felt what is he doing, he glared at her, but by look in her eyes he knew nothing bad will happen.

When she finished, she carefully put his shirt ok the wardrobe near by, then climbed off him and stood on the floor in front of him. She slowly removed her pants, sliding her fingers down her perfect round thighs covered with smooth skin, then carefully put them on the chair near by. Now, she was wearing nothing but her sexy red lance panties. Adrian gasped and hardened almost immediately. Then she slid down her panties too, carefully putting them down on the floor, looked at him and smiled lustfully, sight of Adrian's naked body providing her immerse delight. She walked toward him again, slowly, seducively, but obviously determined.

Adrian bit his lower lip in excitement while he was looking at Marcie's naked body, her wet pussy obviously crawing for his cock. She climbed on top of him again, pressing her heated wet pussy against head of his cock. Adrian shivered due to sudden wave of pleasure and lust, moaning Marcie's name.

"Adrian, I assure you that I am freshly shaved and I took two morning showers today. And I don't have any diseases. I can provide you papers that proove so. And it won't be dirty and it won't hurt... it will be amazing... for both of us... Do you believe me?"

He nodded his head. He knew she would never lie to him and that she would do anything to make him happy.

"OK then", she smiled before pushing her warm wet pussy against his cock, causing him to enter her, head of his cock brushing against her clit. That single touch was enough to send her over edge and she felt long strong wave of pleasure spreading through her whole body, pleasant shivers spreading through her pussy, and she only wanted to feel more of it-deeper, harder, longer. She started humping his length and rubbing her clit against it, trying hard to keep her eyes opened, having them glued on Adrian's naked body. Her mind was blank, nothing else mattered at that point, she didn't feel anything at that point-except for feeling of that wonderful pleasure and growing desire for him. After barely two minutes, she came, screaming Adrian's name from top of her lungs in most passionate and erotic way possible, her body shaking in mixture of pleasure and lust while her eyes were still glued on Adrian's naked body, her juices wrapping around Adrian's dick. That pushed Adrian over edge and he came too, cumming inside of her. Feeling of his cum spreading through her carnals and sight of his naked body reveling in pleasure because of her, for her, were simply too much for Marcie and she came again, cumming even more than the first time, hot sweat rolling down her naked body.

Afterward, Marcie climbed off Adrian, lay on the bed next to him, reached for her pants and took out package of wet wipes, handling it to him, smiling politely.

"Thank you", he whispered after taking it.

"You're welcome", she smiled. He picked up two wipes and used it to wife his cock and balls, then threw them in trash can near by.

"I... I need to take a shower", he said.

"Sure", Marcie smiled, giving him an understanding, compassionate smile.

Adrian noded his head, picked up his pants and underwear and walked in bathroom, closing the doors behind. He put his clothes on wash, then took a shower. It took him forty minutes. He put on new shirt and pants and walked back in his room, closing the doors behind. Marcie was still sitting on his bed, but completely dressed. Her wet wipes were back in pocket of her pants.

Adrian froze, trying to find right way to say her this.

"Marci... Thank you. It was... great. But... I can't love you the way I loved Trudy. I... I am not ready for that. It's because of me, not you. Thank you so much for doing this for me, it felt... very good... amazing... but I'm not ready for anything more yet. Maybe later, someday... but not now."

After few seconds of awkward silence, that seemed like forever to Adrian, Marcie asked.

"But, we can be friends... right?"

"Sure", Adrian nodded his head. He couldn't believe he actually said that... but he really wanted that.

Marci smiled, stood up, and walked toward him. She picked up piece of paper from right pocket of her pants and handled it to him. He took it.

"This is my number... phone number and cellphone number. If you ever feel lonely or sad... you can call me... we can talk... and... only if you want... maybe I can drop by... and we could do this again."

"Sure", Adrian said, his voice suddenly weak, her warm breath sending shivers through his skin.

"Great", she smiled. "Have a great day, mr. Monk."

She walked away, heading for apartment doors.

As he was watching her leave, Adrian was sure that it won't take long before he calls her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't owe any of the Monk characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This story happens during episode seven of season eight "Mr Monk and the Voodoo Curse".**

#

**25th September 2008**

**Natalie's apartment**

**2:30 am**

She needed to talk with someone. She couldn't take it anymore: she just freaked out about her ceiling fan roating. She had no idea how simply talking about something could help her, but she had a feeling it would, she had an urge to talk with someone.

Randy... she never even thought about talking with him about such serious, intimate matter, until that night. She didn't think that he was stupid or insensitive or something like that, she simply had hard time imagining that she could actually have nice conversation, conversation that could help her, make her feel better, about that matter. Well, she talked with him when they thought serial killer may kill Julie, but it didn't last long enough to take any kind of effect.

But, she decided to do it. To talk with him. It couldn't do any harm. Thing certanly couldn't get worse than the way they were.

She crawled out of bed, still nervous, shivering after every step, every move she would made, gratefull that she is still alive after making it and fearing that she won't be after she does another one.

She found Randy sitting on couch in living room, watching TV. As soon as he heard footsteps approaching him, he stood up, turned around and took a gun, but he realized that was Natalie, alone, before he could pointed a gun at her. He sighed in relief and put the gun back in it's holster.

"Oh", he smiled. "That's you. I'm sorry."

"It's OK", she said, trying to smile. "Good to know that you're always ready... I mean, on the watch."

"Yeah... I was thinking about taking a nap... But I decided it is better this way."

"Do you need something?"

"No, not actually... I just want to... talk with you."

"Oh", Randy said, widening his eyes, obviously surprised by the suggestion. "Great. Sit down", he said, gesturing toward the couch.

She sat on the couch, slowly, looking around in fear. Randy couldn't believe that she is in such a bad condition. Hs never saw her so scared.

He sat next to her.

"I... I don't know what is happening to me", she said. "I feel like coward. I should be strong for... Julie... Monk... but I simply can't." She buried her face in her hands.

Randy gently put his right hand on her right shoulder.

"You're not selfish", he assured her. "And you're definitely not a coward. You just love them so much that a mere thought of you dying and leaving them alone is frightening. But everything will be fine, believe me."

She slid her hands off her face and took a deep breath.

"Why is this happening to me, Randy? First Mitch, then that situation with Julie, and now..."

Randy sighed. "I don't know. I can't answer that question. But I know that what doesn''t kill you, makes you stronger. Maybe that's the reason."

"Really? Because I feel... really week now."

"That's normal. But, no matter how horrible this situation is, it can only make you a better person."

Natalie smiled, finally feeling a little better. "Thank you, Randy. You're great."

"Thank you", Randy smiled, trying not to blush.

"Can... can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure", he smiled. He lay down on the couch, watching TV, and Natalie lay down on the couch too, spooning a little against him. Randy was surprised by that, but said nothing.

It was innocent at first, but soon enough Randy started feeling strange feeling spreading through his body. Like discomfort... but pretty pleasant one. He liked feeling of Natalie's warm body squeezed against his, her heart beats pulsing against her skin, her warm breath wrapping around his skin, smell of her hair...

And then he felt throbbing in his crotch area.

_What to do now? How could this happen? I am not in love with her... I guess. But, she is... kinda attractive... very attractive, actually... I... I would have nothing against having... being intimate with her... actually... I think I would like it... What if she notices and she... doesn't like it? What if she does like it? Can I... try something with her? Should I make a move or what?_

He tried to stop upcoming thoughts, but it was too late: he already started imagining himself undressing Natalie... kissing her... his cock grew full hard, pressing against fabric of his underwear.

Natalie moaned softly, briefly rubbing her body against Randie's, finally feeling comforted and safe. Feeling of his strong body against hers sent pleasant shivers down her spine and made her feel... strange. But definitely not bad.

Her movements felt like fireworks for Randy. He felt pre cum sliding down swollen red head of his cock. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to stand this any longer.

_Oh, screw it! Now or never!_

He gently slid his hand up her shirt, pressing it against lower part of her stomach, feeling of her smooth warm skin providing him great deal of delight. That was a feeling that sent pleasant warm shivers down Natalie's body. He gasped when he felt lance fabric of his bra against his skin. She opened her eyes and their eyes met. Randy opened his eyes, trying to say something, but Natalie stopped him, pressing her lips against his. He was confused at first, but soon started playing along, slipping his tongue in her mouth and wrapping it around hers. She slid her hand through his hair and lay it on back if his neck, feeling rough texture of his skin and his heart pulsating. She gently pressed her right leg against his crotch, and felt warm liquid pooling inside her when she felt his big hard cock pressed against her body.

Randy grabbed her jeans, but at that moment she moved her lips away from his and looked him in the eyes.

"Randy... I think we really shouldn't do that."

"Why?", he asked, with confused look on his face. Second after, he realized how stupid that question is, but he couldn't take it back.

"We... we are... I think it's safe to say that we are friends, Randy. Sex... it ruins friendship. Believe me, I know. We are good friends, but... I really don't think we can be couple. So, if we have sex... it will change everything. We won't be just friends anymore... but we won't be the couple either. It won't end well."

"Natalie, do you really think that everything will be the same even if we don't... do that. Look at us... in this... uhm... position... maybe all will end up worse if we don't have sex, because we are... obviously... attracted to each other... and we would start avoiding each other and eventually drift apart simply by trying to avoid having sex."

"Well... I guess... that's true", Natalie agreed. "But I still don't know."

"Do you want to do this?"

"Yes", she confessed. "Me too."

"I don't know about you, but I think that good friends, are people who want to become good friends and preserve their friendship, always found a way to preserve it and stay friends, no matter what. I know I am willing to try to preserve our friendship, no matter what. And I believe you are, too. So... What's gonna be?"

After few moments of intense silence again, Natalie pressed her lips against his again, kissing him passionately.

"I'll take that as yes", Randy moaned. He wrapped his tongue around hers, enjoying in it's sweet, tender taste. He put his hand on her chest, foundling her breasts slowly, sending shivers down her spine and up in her throat. After few minutes off kissing, she moved her lips away from his and removed her shirt. Randy felt pre cum creaming his underwear when he saw her perfect breasts in her sexy white lance bra. He bit his lower lip before leaning closer to her, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her down on the couch before pressing his lips against hers again. Natalie slowly started unbuttoning his shirt with her warm, gentle fingers till she unbuttoned it completely and slid it off him. She slid her right hand down his strong, warm back, pressing her fingers hard against it, before gently pressing her left hand against his hard on, making him moan. She could feel his rock hard cock pulsating and pre cum through fabric of his pants and underwear, wetting her hand, so she slid, slowly and gently, her hand up, on his waist, and removed his belt, putting it on the floor. She pressed her nose against his right cheek and smelleds his skin: she could clearly smell intoxicating smell of his arousal. Her knees suddenly started shaking and heat between her legs increased. She grabbed his pants and slid them down, till he pulled them off completely. He moved his lips away from hers and quickly removed her jeans, putting them on the chair near by, leaving her in her matching white lance panties. He pressed his mouth against her right thigh, sucking on it hard, and sliding his hands up and down her long, smooth legs. She slid her hand down his underwear and started squeezing his cock and balls. Randy removed her bra and threw it behind, gasping when he saw her naked breasts, then pressed his lips on her breasts and started sucking on her right nipple delightfully. Natalie loved feeling of his rock hard, hot, pulsing cock against her hand and she started stimulating him faster and stronger every minute, moaning in pleasure and excitement. Randy started moaning too, and Natalie could feel his warm breath against her breasts. Soon, Randy's body started shaking and he felt hundreds of warm pleasant shivers masaging every inch of his body. He came, cuming all over Natalie's hand while pressing his fingers rough against her smooth, warm, flawless skin, making her scream in mixture of pain and pleasure. He moved his lips away from Natalie and sat on bed, breathing heavily, his heart beating fast, warm sweat rolling down his chest, face and shoulder. Natalie moved her hand close to her mouth and licked Randy's cum off it, slowly, taking her time to enjoy in it's warmth and sweet taste spreading through her mouth and sliding down her throat. As soon as she finished, Randy jumped on top of her, his cock rock hard again, and entered her. He started moving in amd put of her while cupimg her breasts with his hands. Natalie started moving her body up and down, stimulating both herself and Randy.

Soon enough, Natalie felt pressure and burning sensation in lower part of her stomach and she came, screaming in pleasure and bouncing with her hips up and down in order to feel every inch of Randy's rock hard pulsing cock inside of her, rubbing against her hard clit, her warm wet juices wetting Randy's dick. Randy continued moving in and out of her, sucking hard on her neck, till he came, too, gently moaning her name, directing his warm breath toward her skin.

#

It wasn't easy.

It wasn't easy to maintain friendship after that event, it was weird for quite a while, but they managed to stay good friends, like they were before.

Despite it was hard, complicated and took a lot of try, none of them ever regreted it, and they know they never will.

If nothing else, maybe it made them a better persons.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own any of the Monk characters and I am not making any money from writing this. **

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. **

**This story happens during episode eight of season eight, "Mr Monk and Sharona".**

#

**October 23rd 2009**

**Natalie Teeger's apartment**

**2 pm**

Natalie was siting on her bed in her bedroom, reading a magazine. She did her best to concentrate, but her minds always drifted on other subject.

What a day...

All that case, and Sharona coming for visit, and their... not so great relationship and rivality... She isn't even sure how she managed to put up with all that.

She didn't think that Sharona was bad person, they simply... weren't getting along well, or at least well enough.

Sharona... pretty interesting woman, actually, she had to admit, maybe even impressive. Sharona was with Monk for about same amount of time as she is now...

But luckily, Sharona will leave tomorrow and everything will be back to normal...

At that point, Sharona walked into her room, closing the doors behind.

"Sharona?", Natalie frowned. "What are you doing here? And... how did you get in?"

"Doors were unlocked... I... I wanted to apoligize actually."

"Apoligize for what?", Natalie asked. She actually knew the reason, but that seemed like polite way to answer.

"For critizing your way you work with... Adrian. Now I know that you are actually great for him. Maybe eveb better than me. I'm sorry."

"It's OK", Natalie smiled.

"I... I should go now..."

"You don't need to go! Stay here! We could talk."

At first, Sharona didn't want to stay there and risk getting into fight with Natalie again somehow, but she felt so lonely and Natalie actually seemed nice.

"OK", she smiled and sat on bed next to Natalie.

"So... what are you planning to do now?", Natalie asked her.

"Probably move back in New Yersey. I... I hope I will found someone soon."

"Yes... you deserve someone. I... I'm sorry because of Trevor."

"Oh, you don't need to be sorry. I simply... can't choose them, that's all."

To Natalie, that sounded surprisingly... sad. Unjust. It really made her feel bad, because of some reason.

"It's not your fault", she said, before gently putting her hand on Sharona's right shoulder. "Don'even think that. You just... trust people too much, and want to give everyone a chance. That's a good thing, a great thing, and you are good person, only as the result... it sometimes ends up badly for you. "

Sharona shivered. From all the men she dates, nobody really understood her... but Natalie did.

"Thank you", she said.

Natalie was surprised. She never thought she could understand Sharona's feelings and identifei herself with her, even less feel urge to comfort her, but she did, because she was lonely like Sharona, she knew how that feels like, and Sharona was the only one there. She couldn't ignore it.

"I know how you feel", she said, softly and compassionately. "My husband died years ago... and I still didn't found the right guy, somebody who could fill that... emptiness in my life... and I know how it feels to be lonely. But believe me, you deserve someone to live. Everyone does. And you will found him one day, believe me! Maybe that person is even closer than you think!"

It was one of those moments, moments that happen unexpectedly and cause you to do something you never even thought you would want or could do, but it can't be stopped. That was one of those moments, during which Sharona pressed her lips against Natalie's, and second after was overwelhmed by softness and sweet taste of her lips, feeling and taste so natural, so pure and innocent, but also so passionate, so erotic, arousing. And it felt surprisingly right, for both of them. They were both lonely, single, they both understood each other, they both needed comforting, they both weren't intimate with anybody for quite a while, and it felt so good...

It didn't last for long, however. Seconds after, all those thoughts about what they just did washed over them, and they both quickly moved away. They were sitting there in silence for almost whole minute, breathing heavily, afraid to share eye contact or even say a word. Finally, Sharona started talking.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"No", Natalie replied quickly, incouraged by fact that Sharona started talking and that she obviously isn't mad at her. "It's OK... Just... we shouldn't."

"Yeah... we really... shouldn't."

They continued sitting there in silence for two minutes, before they made courage to share eye contact. And that eye contact was so short but so meaningful: it simply broke all fears they felt, and soon enough, Natalie leaned forward and pressed her lips against Sharona's, enjoying in it's tenderness and warmth. Sharona decided to play along and she started pressing her lips against Natalie's and moving them around, trying to feel more of it's wonderful taste. Natalie pushed her tongue in Sharona's mouth and started rubbing it against Sharona's. She started slow at first, rubbing it against top of Sharona's tongue and moving away just as she felt Sharona's tongue heating, hungry for more, teasing her playfully. But soon enough, Sharona caught up with her, wrapping her tongue around Natalie's in a passionate embrace. Natalie simply decided to go with it, simply too weak to resist.

After five minutes of that wonderful, tastefull play, Sharona gently put her hand on Natalie's breasts. She felt Natalie's heart beating fast, and even warmth of Natalie's skin through fabric of her T-shirt, both things increasing more and more with every second during which Sharona had her hand on her soft breasts. Natalie gasped softly, still without moving her lips away from Sharona's.

Finally, Natalie couldn't take it anymore. She quickly moved her lips away from Sharona's, grabbed bottoms of her T-shirt and removed it, throwing it on the floor. Sharona gasped when she saw Natalie's breasts in her black lance bra. She quickly pressed her lips back against Natalie's in embrace so passionate that Natalie felt her limbs getting frozen and her knees shaking, pushing her tongue deep into Natalie's mouth aggressively. She gently slid her hand up from Natalie's stomach, enjoying in warmth and smoothness of Natalie's skin, to her breasts, and quickly undone Natalie's bra, throwing it behind her back. She started Founding Natalie's breasts, their kissing becoming more and more passionate and strong with every second, while Sharona would use every opportunity to look at Natalie's beautiful breasts moving up and down followed by Natalie's heavy, erotic breathing. Feeling of Natalie's erected nipples against her palm and fingers drove Sharona wild. She started sliding her fingers down Natalie's pants and then moving them back up quickly, teasing her. Natalie pushed Sharona down on the bed, moved her lips away from Sharona's and ripping Sharona's shirt open. Sharona was surprised, but didn't seem to bother. She passionatelly kissed Sharona's right shoulder, gently pressing her teeth against Sharona's tender skin, moving her lips down Sharona's breasts and removing her bra with her teeth. She started furiously sucking on Sharona's breasts while moving her hand up Sharona's skirt and rubbing her pussy through soft fabric of her white lance panties. Sharona started moaning and gasping loudly, furiously rubbing her right knee against Natalie's pussy. It was still covered with pants and panties, but feeling was still incredible and it only caused Natalie to suck on Sharona's breast and stimulate her even faster and more passionately, and Sharona's body would in pleasure, her knee rubbing against Natalie's pussy faster and harder. It was like an endless circle of lust and pleasure. Soon, after few minutes, Sharona felt burning sensation followed by vibrations all over her body, especially between her tighs, and small but pleasant pressure in her stomach spreading down. As those feelings reached climax, she creamed her panties while screaming Natalie's name. Feeling of Sharona's hot wet juices against her fingertips and smell of her arousal were too much for Natalie, and she started humping Sharona's knee in desperate need for release, till she finally reached climax, creaming Sharona's white stocking. However, they didn't take their time to rest.

Sharona unbuttoned Natalie's pants and pulled them off, revealing Natalie's long smooth legs and matching black lance panties. Natalie slowly removed Sharona's black leather boots, taking her time to foundle Sharona's feet a little, then quickly removed her skirt. Sharona pressed her right foot against Natalie's chest and slowly pushed her down on the bed, then carefuly stood up, her right foot still pressed on Natalie's chest, and slowly rolled her right stocking down, keeping an eye contact with Natalie, licking her lips. Natalie completely slid stocking off Sharona's leg with her teeth, then pushed Sharona down on the bed and slowly rolled Sharona's left stocking down her leg, licking her leg in process.

"Sharona...", Natalie moaned. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Why not?", Sharona asked. "We are both obviously enjoying it, we are both single, nobody else is there, and nobody has to find out."

If there was any other reason why they shouldn't do that, Natalie's mind was clouded with lust and she simply didn't care anymore. She lay next to Sharona, and two of them started foundling each other's breasts with their right hands and looking at each other's naked bodies while rubbing each other's pussies with their left hands, till they climaxed together while looking at each other beautiful bodies.

Soonly after, Sharona climbed on top of Natalie and started rubbing her pussy against Natalie's while massaging Natalie's breasts in the same time. Natalie put her hands on Sharona's breasts amd started squeezing them.

"Uhm... You're so wet, Natalie... so... smooth... warm...", Sharona moaned. "Uhm..."

"Oh... Sharona, fuck me... Fuck me hard!"

"You can bet on it, baby. You can bet on it", Sharona said before pressing her pussy against Natalie's even stronger and continuing rubbing it faster.

"Oh, yes!", Natalie screamed in pleasure, squeezing Sharona's breasts harder. Sharona bit her lip in mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You... you are so damn hot, girl... I could fuck your smooth wet pussy all day long... Uhm yes..."

"You know you are only turning me on more by saying this, right? Uhm..."

"You... bad... little... girl... didn't your mom thought you how to behaive?"

"Luckily, no... Keep going..."

"Beg me", Sharona whispered teasingly, slowing down. She didn't know why, she simply felt wild and wanted to try something different, wanted to feel powerful, in control.

"Sharona, please... let me come... please!"

"Are you my bitch?"

"What?"

"Are you my little, horny, submissive bitch... bitch?"

"Yes!", Natalie screamed, her whole body overwhelmed with lust. I'm your bitch. You can do whatever you want to do to me."

"Good girl", Sharona moaned before speeding up again.

After they both climaxed, Natalie pinned Sharona down on the bed.

"You called me... your bitch?"

Sharona shivered because of danger in Natalie's voice, but said "Yes."

Natalie reaches for drawer near by and pulled out her vibrator and Vaseline tube, before turning Sharona on her backs and punih her on the bed again, pressing her right leg against her backs to make she will stay laying down. She started rubbing Vaseline between Sharona's buttocks. Sharona was surprised by wildeness of the moment, but didn't resist. She soonly began moaning in pleasure again. Natalie turned vibrator on and pulled it between Sharona's buttocks, while pulling her other hand under her and fingering her. Sharona was screaming her loud at that point. Two strong sources of pleasure at the same time simply made an explosion of lust and pleasure in her body, and very soon Sharona climaxed, followed by Natalie.

"I hope you learned your lesson", Natalie said before laying down on the bed, pretty exhausted at that point.

"Indeed", Sharona whispered before she started licking Natalie's freshly shaved pussy while rubbing her own against her leg, enjoying in smoothness of Natalie's skin and sweet warm taste of her carnals while Natalie was moaning in pleasure, driven wild by feeling of Sharona's wet warm tongue, till they both climaxed.

"Good enough?", Sharona asked, leaning her face closer to Natalie's.

"I could do better."

She picked up one of Sharona's stocking and blindfolded her.

"What are you doing?", Sharona asked.

"Playing a little game", Natalie whispered into Sharona's right ear. "You know, when one sense is disabled, others become more... "

Natalie pressed her lips against Sharona's right shoulder, moving her tongue against Sharona's skin playfully. Sharona moaned softly, in mixture of fear, pleasure and lust. Then Natalie slid her lips lower, slowly, enjoying in feeling of Sharona's heart beats, and started sucking on her left breast, enjoying in feeling of Sharona's salty warm sweat sliding down her smooth, flawless skin and in feeling of her warm pink nipple hardening in her mouth. Sharona started moaning softly, moving her hips up and down. Natalie grabbed her thighs and started foundling them, slowly and gently at first, then slowly speeding up, sending shivers down her skin and warm sensation through her carnals. Natalie moved her lips away from Sharona's nipple and pressed them against her belly button, licking it and pushing her tongue deep inside. Sharona's moanings became louder and at that point, and she started sliding her hand through Natalie's hair. Finally, Natalie started licking her pussy, moving away when Sharona was about to climax, teasing her, till Sharona grabbed her hair and kept her till she gave her full satisfaction, pushing her wet warm tongue deep inside her till she climaxed, alouding Natalie to drink all of her warm, sweet, intoxicating cum, while she came herself, overwelhmed by it's wonderfull taste and smell, cuming all over Sharona's thighs. After she did so, she removed the bindfold. Sharona slowly wiped Natalue's cum off her thighs with her fingertips and slowly licked it, keeping eye contact with Natalie whole time, driving her wild. As soon as she finished, Natalie jumped on top of her and started rubbing her wet pussy against Sharona's furiously, till they both came in the most wild and passionate way possible.

"You really now how to cheer up a person", Sharona smiled.

"Shudup", Natalie whispered before pressing quick kiss on Sharona's lips. "It was my pleasure."

Sharona gently lay her head on Natalie's chest and they fell asleep.

#

When Natalie woke up that morning at eight pm, Sharona wasn't there. She wasn't surprised, thought. That day, they only exchanged few words.

Killer was caught. Sharona broke her hand and got an insurance money after all. And Natalie and Monk were watching her packing her suitcases in her car, while Randy was helping her...

They also saw him kissing her before she left.

That was, too, one of those moments, something overwhelmingly beautiful that can't be stopped, but it was not pleasant and romantic like that what happened last night-at least Natalie didn't feel that way.

She knows that was a one-time thing, that they can never actually be together. But still... it hurts being alone all over again. It's like she can't catch a break, like good moments in her life-aside for her daughter-can't last more than one night. It simply... hurts.

But hey, maybe it's meant for her to die alone. Not everyone can be happy.


End file.
